Shingeki no Fluff
by Bl0ndieBtch
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN] Colección de oneshots románticos (fluff) centrados en Eren y Mikasa / Capítulo 3, Confort: "Se removió para hacerle espacio mientras que ella se tendía en la cama junto a él. Era una cama pequeña; sus hombros se rozaban. — No habíamos… hecho esto desde que éramos niños — susurró Mikasa."
1. Sick

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin creado por Isayama Hajime

**_Shingeki no Fluff_ corresponde a una colección de oneshots románticos dedicados a Eren y Mikasa, escritos en inglés originalmente por _HighQueen_, a quien agradezco la autorización para traducirlos.**

_Notas de HighQueen: esta historia es un oneshot (o dos oneshots separados) – el primero tiene lugar antes de la caída del Muro María, probablemente uno o dos meses luego de que Eren salvara a Mikasa. El segundo ocurre quince años después, muy en el futuro, hipotéticamente después de que todos los Titanes han muerto y todos viven felices para siempre (… sí, como si eso fuera a ocurrir)._

* * *

**Sick **

_**Enfermo**_

* * *

— Eren. Come tu comida.

— No.

— Eren, tienes que comer si quieres mejorarte.

— No. No tengo hambre.

— ¡Eren! ¡Es por tu propio bien!

— ¡No!

El niño pequeño arrugó el rostro, cerrando y apretando sus ojos verdes mientras negaba con la cabeza vigorosamente.

— ¡Eren! — gritó su madre, finalmente perdiendo la paciencia — ¡Escúchame por una vez, quieres!

— ¡No! ¡No lo haré! ¿Dónde está Mikasa? — preguntó Eren de mal humor — Debería estar cuidando de mí ahora mismo. ¿A dónde se fue?

Carla suspiró, situando el bol de manzanas recién cortadas en la mesa junto a su cama. — La envié a recolectar madera. Volverá pronto...

En el momento justo hubo un ruido de la puerta frontal cerrándose.

— Estoy en casa — la voz de Mikasa resonó desde abajo.

— ¡Mikasa! — gritó Eren.

— Tranquilo, — lo regañó su madre — yo iré y la traeré.

Carla dejó la habitación de su hijo y se dirigió escaleras abajo, donde Mikasa estaba descargando la madera que había recolectado.

— Bienvenida de vuelta — le dijo tranquilamente Carla.

— ¿Eren se ha sentido algo mejor? — preguntó de inmediato Mikasa.

— Lo estaría si me hubiese escuchado, pero se niega a comer cualquier cosa, incluso a tomar su medicina.

Mikasa suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza — Típico de Eren.

— Está preguntando por ti, — dijo Carla — Cuida de él, por favor. Tengo algunos asuntos urgentes de los cuales ocuparme. Y asegúrate de que coma.

— Lo haré — asintió Mikasa.

* * *

Cuando Mikasa entró en la habitación, Eren estaba sentado e incorporado en la cama, contemplándola con sus brillantes ojos verdes.

— Estoy enfermo — anunció él.

— Lo sé, tu madre me contó — dijo Mikasa, sentándose en el borde de la cama — Pensé que te lo estabas inventando en la mañana simplemente para evitar hacer los deberes.

— No, no estaba inventando. Estaba enfermo entonces y estoy más enfermo ahora. Todo es tu culpa.

— ¿Mi culpa? — Mikasa se desconcertó — ¡Tú eres quien no ha comido ni tomado su medicina!

— Bueno, se supone que me tenías que estar cuidando — Eren se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un sutil puchero.

— Lo siento. Estuve ocupada haciendo todos _tus_ deberes — señaló Mikasa, acercándole el bol de fruta a Eren — Come.

— Nop. No tengo hambre.

Mikasa suspiró. Levantando el tenedor, apuñaló una rebanada de manzana y la llevó a la boca de Eren.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! — él sacudió su cabeza hacia atrás, chocando contra la pared en el proceso — ¡Ouch!

Los ojos de Eren picaron por las lágrimas, su labio inferior sobresalía — ¡Mikasa! ¡Eso dolió!

— ¿Por qué me lo atribuyes a mí? — suspiró ella otra vez, antes de llevar la mano a la parte de atrás de su cabeza, frotándola suavemente — ¿Mejor?

— Un poquito — dijo Eren, malhumorado.

Ella llevó el tenedor a sus labios.

— No — Eren sacudió furiosamente la cabeza — ¡No tengo hambr-mmf!

Mikasa empujó el pedazo de manzana dentro de su boca y él la fulminó con la mirada desde debajo de su flequillo marrón, mientras comía.

— ¡No tienes que alimentarme! — bramó contra ella una vez que tragó — ¡No soy tu bebé!

— ¿Vas a comer por ti mismo, entonces?

— ¡No! — fue su obstinada respuesta.

Mikasa llevó otro pedazo a su boca y él la miró enojado, sin embargo abrió ligeramente la boca, permitiendo que lo alimentara.

— Eres tan pesada cuando me tratas como a un niño, ya sabes — le dijo luego de haber sido alimentado durante cinco minutos por ella.

Una pequeña sonrisa estiró los labios de Mikasa, y ella no respondió. Eren lo notó, no obstante.

— ¿De qué te ríes? — demandó.

— De nada.

— ¿Te estás riendo de mí? — hizo un mohín, inflando sus mejillas — ¿Es porque estoy enfermo? Apuesto a que sí. ¡Eso es cruel!

— No, Eren — le dijo dulcemente ella, dándole palmaditas en el hombro — Toma, sólo queda un trozo. Te lo vas a comer, ¿cierto?

Eren la fulminó con la mirada otra vez, pero asintió, tragándose el último trozo.

— Bien — dijo Mikasa con aprobación — Ahora bebe tu medicina.

— ¡Jamás! La medicina es para debiluchos — declaró Eren, recostándose sobre sus almohadas — Yo no necesito tomar esa porquería.

— Siempre que los soldados caen enfermos no se les permite volver al frente hasta que toman su medicina.

— ¡Mentirosa! ¡¿En serio piensas que voy a caer en ese tipo de cosas?!

— Es verdad.

— ¿Y cómo diablos lo sabrías _tú_?

—… Hannes-san me lo dijo.

— Mentira.

— Eren, — dijo Mikasa, con un rastro de amenaza en su tono — Sólo bébelo. Si no lo haces, le diré a tu mamá, y ella no te dejará salir de la casa.

Eren la miró ceñudo, pero le arrebató la pequeña copa de las manos, haciendo una mueca disgustada mientras tragaba el líquido.

— Esto sabe asqueroso, — farfulló — ¡y tú eres una traidora! Siempre reclamando por algo. Voy a dejar de contarte cosas.

— Mh.

Eren se quedó callado después de eso, se recostó contra sus almohadas y cerró los ojos. Dos minutos más tarde, sus ojos se abrieron otra vez y se levantó de un salto de la cama.

— ¿A dónde estás yendo? — preguntó bruscamente Mikasa.

Eren le sonrió, estirando los brazos mientras iba camino a la puerta.

— Bueno, ya sabes, el medicamento tuvo un sabor como la mierda, pero en realidad me siento mucho mejor ahora — dijo entusiasta — ¡Ya Mikasa, vamos a buscar a Armin y dirijámonos a ese lugar del río-aahh! ¡Oye!

Mikasa lo empujó de vuelta a la cama, presionándolo con fuerza en contra de las almohadas en la medida que él luchaba inútilmente contra ella.

— ¡Perra! — Eren la contempló con el ceño fruncido mientras ella lo arropaba firmemente alrededor con las mantas — No sé por qué demonios quise que _tú _me cuidaras. Eres peor que mamá.

— ¿Querías que yo te cuidara? ¿En serio? — preguntó Mikasa, sus mejillas se calentaron sutilmente.

— Ya no — se enfurruñó Eren, antes de entrecerrar los ojos y escudriñarla — ¿Estás bien? Tus mejillas se ven rojas.

— E-estoy bien — Mikasa le golpeó la mano cuando él hizo el ademán de tocar su frente.

— Más te vale no enfermarte. Eso apestaría, porque ¿quién cuidaría de ti entonces, si yo también estoy enfermo?

— Mh…

— Pero podría ser divertido, porque en ese caso estarías todo el día atascada aquí conmigo.

— Mmh.

— Aunque podríamos escabullirnos juntos.

— Eso no va a pasar, Eren.

— ¡¿Pero _por qué_?! — se quejó Eren — Mikasa, estoy _aburrido_. Oye, consígueme uno de esos libros que nos prestó Armin, quiero leerlo.

— Vas a forzar tu vista. Aparte, necesitas dormir.

— ¿En serio? — resopló — ¡Tú no eres divertida! ¿Por qué sigues aquí de todos modos? ¡Lo único que haces es regañarme y nunca permitirme hacer lo que sea que quiera hacer!

— Puedo ir a buscar a Armin si quieres — dijo Mikasa, sus ojos un tanto apesadumbrados.

— No, no, estaba bromeando — murmuró él, tirando de su muñeca — ¡No te pongas tan triste!

— Tu mano está muy caliente — dijo Mikasa de repente, antes de presionar una palma contra su frente — ¡Eren! ¡Estás ardiendo! ¡Y dijiste que querías escabullirte!

— Je je — Eren soltó una risita antes de apartar su mano — ¡Estoy bien!

— Tienes una fiebre.

— ¡No tengo!

— Espera aquí — dijo Mikasa, levantándose de repente y yendo hacia el baño.

— ¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas?

Ella volvió tras un par de minutos, llevando una compresa y un cubo de agua.

— Túmbate — le ordenó.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Mikasa no respondió, mojó el paño dentro del cubo para luego estrujar las gotas. Colocó el frío y húmedo paño en la frente de Eren.

— ¡Ah! ¡Está helado! — dijo él con el ceño fruncido mientras ella le comenzaba a enjugar la cara — ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Te dije que no me trataras como a un bebé!

— Yo… mi madre solía hacerme esto, — dijo Mikasa suavemente — cuando estaba enferma. Se supone que ayuda a bajar la fiebre.

— Oh — los ojos verdes de Eren se ampliaron antes que éste se relajara sobre sus almohadas — Bueno, eh… se siente más o menos agradable.

Después de eso no protestó, se mantuvo quieto y le permitió mojar su rostro en la medida que la contemplaba sin parpadear.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Mikasa luego de un momento.

— Nada.

— Qué mal que tu padre no esté aquí. Él habría sabido exactamente qué hacer.

— No, está bien — Eren le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa — Estás haciendo un buen trabajo. Te prefiero a ti de todas formas.

Mikasa se agachó para tirar el paño dentro del cubo, de manera tal que él no la viera sonrojarse.

— ¿Debería traer a Armin para que te haga compañía?

— N-no. Así está bien. Él sólo me reprendería. Con una persona haciéndolo ya es suficiente, ¿no crees?

Mikasa sonrió, ajustándole las frazadas.

— Deberías dormir — le dijo.

— Nah, no estoy cansado — Eren abrazó las rodillas contra su pecho, acurrucándose bajo las mantas.

— ¿Tienes frío?

— No.

— Estás tiritando.

— ¡Sólo un poquito! No es la gran cosa… ¡¿Oye, Mikasa?! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Mikasa había tirado de las sábanas hacia arriba y se estaba introduciendo bajo el cobertor junto a él.

— Será más cálido — dijo simplemente.

— ¡Pero estoy enfermo! ¡No deberías dormir en la misma cama que una persona enferma! Te vas a pegar mi enfermedad — protestó Eren.

— Voy a estar bien. No me enfermo fácilmente. Hazte a un lado.

Eren rodó los ojos, pero se desplazó un poquito haciendo más espacio para ella.

— Bien entonces, pero no me eches la culpa en la mañana si es que te empiezas a sentir como la mierda, Señorita 'yo-nunca-me-enfermo'.

Ella se sentó próxima a él, sus hombros y piernas se rozaban. Mikasa desenrolló la mitad de su bufanda y se la entregó a Eren, quien la envolvió alrededor de su cuello.

— Mm, eres muy cálida — remarcó Eren luego de un momento, arrastrándose más cerca de ella.

Mikasa sonrió para sí misma. Eren siempre había sido del tipo mimoso, aunque suponía que si se lo decía éste se sentiría demasiado avergonzado como para volver a dormir en la misma cama que ella.

— ¿Mañana vas a venir conmigo al río? — preguntó Eren.

— Si es que te sientes mejor.

— ¡Por supuesto que voy a estar mejor! ¡Tú eres a la que más le vale no enfermarse ahora!

— Mm.

— ¡Podemos ir a nadar también! — dijo excitado Eren, volteando hacia ella, sus ojos verdes chispeantes — ¡Ya está lo suficientemente caluroso como para hacerlo!

— No se puede nadar allí, el agua está demasiado sucia. Además, tú ni siquiera sabes cómo nadar.

— Meh, ¿qué tan difícil podría ser? Sólo tienes que aletear un poco por ahí, con los brazos y las piernas, eso es todo lo que hay que hacer — dijo confiado Eren, pese a que en realidad no tenía idea sobre el asunto.

— No. Te vas a ahogar y luego yo voy a tener que salvarte.

— ¿_Tú_ _vas a tener_ que salvarme _a mí_? ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Ni siquiera sabes cómo nadar!

— Fuiste tú el que dijo que no era la gran cosa.

— Probablemente no lo es. Esos soldados de la Legión de Reconocimiento matan Titanes. Ahora te apuesto que _eso _es mucho más complicado que nadar.

— ¿Todavía quieres enrolarte?

— ¡Síp!

Conversaron un rato más, hasta que los ojos de Eren se sintieron pesados y casi arrastraba las palabras.

— ¿Somnoliento? — le preguntó Mikasa — Probablemente es la medicina surtiendo efecto.

— No. Estoy bien — murmuró Eren, inclinándose sobre ella, la cabeza cayendo en su hombro.

Mikasa le acarició la cabeza y él enroscó la mano alrededor de su brazo.

— Me iré ahora — dijo Mikasa con suavidad — Para que puedas dormir bien.

Eren le sujetó el brazo con fuerza.

Mikasa se volteó ligeramente para mirarlo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, mientras que sus mejillas aún se hallaban ruborizadas por la fiebre. Podía oír su respiración suave y ver la subida y bajada de su pecho.

Verlo dormir le provocó una sensación cálida en el corazón. Siempre había pensado que Eren se veía tan tranquilo, tan inocente cuando estaba dormido. Un marcado contraste con el pequeño hiperactivo y explosivo en el que se transformaba una vez despierto.

Mikasa se acurrucó a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en la de él.

— Buenas noches, Eren.

* * *

(Quince años después)

— Toma, bebe esto.

— No.

— Te ayudará a sentirte mejor. Es medicina. Hanji me la dio.

— ¿Y crees que es buena idea hacerme beber algo que te dio esa chiflada?

—… buen punto. Pero deberías comer algo, al menos.

— Ya comí.

— ¡Una patata! Eso no cuenta.

— Intenta decirlo en frente de Sasha.

— Mikasa… — Eren suspiró, pasando una mano a través de su cabello marrón oscuro — ¿Por qué estás siendo tan frustrante? Sólo te estoy cuidando.

— ¿Entiendes ahora cómo me sentí siempre contigo? — dijo Mikasa con desdén.

— ¿Qué diablos? ¡¿Por qué estás volviendo esto en mi contra?!

— ¿Dónde está el capitán Rivaille? — preguntó Mikasa, cambiando rápidamente de tema — Necesito discutir algo con ese enano.

— ¿Qué hizo ahora? — consultó Eren, sentándose a un lado de su cama.

— Me puso fuera de servicio por seis meses completos. Estúpido chibi. ¡¿Quién se cree que es?!

— Yo pedí que lo hiciera, Mikasa. Necesitas descansar…

— ¡¿Tú se lo pediste?! — los ojos de Mikasa destellaron — ¡¿Eren, por qué harías eso?! ¡¿Sin preguntarme primero?!

— Sabes perfectamente bien porqué, Mikasa — gruñó Eren — Armin también sintió que esto era para mejor. Deja de ser tan malhumorada.

— Bueno, eso también es tu culpa — le espetó Mikasa, con un enfado inusual .

— Quizá — dijo Eren, sonriendo un poco.

— Deja de ser tan presumido — lo regañó ella — No hay necesidad de que te enorgullezcas tanto.

— Yo creo que sí la hay.

—…

— Se siente como si nuestros roles se hubieran invertido, ya sabes — dijo Eren, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa mientras levantaba los cobertores y se deslizaba en la cama a su lado.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó Mikasa, inclinando la cabeza contra su hombro.

Eren envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y la llevó hacia él, una de sus manos se deslizó por debajo de su camiseta y bordeó todo su estómago.

— ¡Sentí… sentí algo! — exclamó él tras un momento, mientras le acariciaba el vientre — ¡Creo que… creo que me pateó!

— Es tu niño — murmuró Mikasa, cubriéndole la mano con la suya — Un guerrero. No se puede quedar quieto mucho rato.

— Un guerrero, ¿eh? — Eren le besó el cabello — Me gusta cómo suena eso.

* * *

**HighQueen se inspiró en esos episodios especiales versión chibi, en particular en aquél en que Eren se estaba quejando y lloriqueando porque Mikasa no lo había ido a despertar xD Ella lo encontró adorable, por lo tanto le dio la impresión de que Eren en realidad desea la atención de Mikasa cuando ésta no se la da (también lo creo), pese a que después igual se termine quejando cuando ella centra su atención en él xD (está loco). Y bueno, Mikasa está embarazada, por lo mismo su actitud tan enojona hacia el final del capítulo... las embarazadas tienden a sufrir cambios de ánimo random :P**

**A la fecha hay 5 "capítulos" (sin conexión entre ellos - es una colección de oneshots) de **_**Shingeki no Fluff**_**, así que iré traduciéndolos y publicándolos dentro de un período razonable: uno por semana en promedio, según el tiempo del cual disponga, porque seguramente busque la autorización para ir traduciendo más oneshots EreMika… Y quizá hasta me anime a traducir algún multicap. Pero insisto que todo depende de cuánto tiempo tenga, mal que mal también soy escritora (no de este fandom aún) y tengo una vida aparte :3**

**Por favor dejen sus comentarios aquí abajo y agreguen el fic a sus favoritos y/o alertas si es que les gusta :) También pueden visitar mi perfil y repetir el ritual con la traducción de _Faulty Hearts_, un oneshot EreMika que subí la semana pasada.**

**Saludos!**

**Bl0ndieBtch**


	2. Marriage

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin creado por Isayama Hajime

_**Traducido por Bl0ndieBtch**_

**Notas de HighQueen:** con mi amigo deathmakesapoet tuvimos una maravillosa conversación sobre cómo el pequeño Eren fue siempre muy dulce hacia la pequeña Mikasa en el canon.

Nos dimos cuenta de que con toda esa queja sobre no ser el hermano de Mikasa, él tenía un latente y lindo enamoramiento infantil con ella. Así que éste ya había decidido en su mentecita que se casaría con ella, o algo así, pero luego llegaron los titanes y arruinaron todo. Gr. Malditos titanes. De todos modos, fue una conversación estimulante por decir lo menos, y resultó en mí escribiendo esta inmensamente dulce pieza de fluff, para sacarlo de mi sistema.

Creo que para Eren es posible tener sus momentos lindos y dulces. Pese a que era un niño enojón en ocasiones, el manga mostró instancias de él siendo adorable – como cuando salió de entre medio de la ropa tendida y le hizo una mueca a su mamá para hacerla reír. En el manga además se da cuenta del cabello de Mikasa cuando niño y los dos son un tanto cercanos.

**Este oneshot tiene lugar unas dos a tres semanas después de que Mikasa se fuera a vivir con Eren, antes de que encontraran a los niños matones y de que él descubriera lo genial que era Mikasa y que ésta no necesitaba su protección. Esta es la instancia en que él aún necesita protegerla (y revela la idea de ser su héroe).**

* * *

**Marriage**

_**Matrimonio**_

* * *

—… y después de que el valiente caballero hubo salvado a la princesa del dragón, la llevó de vuelta al reino. El príncipe estaba muy agradecido de que éste llevara a su prometida de regreso, y premió al caballero con un magnífico castillo y cien mil monedas de oro. El caballero pudo utilizar las monedas para comprar la medicina para su madre enferma. El príncipe y la princesa se casaron y vivieron felices para siempre. Fin.

Armin cerró cuidadosamente su libro, situándolo abajo en la hierba fresca.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó, chicos?

Se volvió hacia sus dos amigos, quienes estaban descansando junto a él en el césped. Mikasa estaba acostada sobre el estómago, se sostenía las mejillas con las manos cuando lo miró, sin pestañear, con sus ojos negros como la tinta. Eren estaba tirado de espaldas cerca de ella. Inquieto como siempre, sus pequeños dedos giraban alrededor de las hebras del cabello de Mikasa.

— Fue agradable — dijo suavemente Mikasa — Gracias, Armin.

Los ojos verde esmeralda de Eren brillaron cuando se movió para sentarse.

— Creo que deberíamos jugar a ese juego después — declaró — Estoy harto de ese de la policía militar y los ladrones.

— Podemos jugarlo — dijo amablemente Armin — Ahora que Mikasa está aquí, puede incluso ser la princesa.

— ¿Yo? — preguntó Mikasa — ¿La princesa?

— Por supuesto que tienes que ser tú — dijo Eren, moviendo sus mechones oscuros — Incluso tienes el cabello como una princesa, mira.

Mikasa se subió la bufanda hasta las mejillas, pero asintió — Bueno.

— Yo seré el caballero — dijo Eren entusiasmado, sonriéndole — Te protegeré de los malvados trasgos y te salvaré de esa cosa dragón.

Se veía absolutamente emocionado ante el panorama.

— Voy a tener una espada genial y todo. O dos espadas, como en la Legión de Reconocimiento. ¡Una capa también! Síp. Así que no tienes que asustarte, Mikasa.

— De acuerdo — accedió ella.

— Entonces tendré que ser el príncipe — dijo Armin, notando que ese era el único papel que quedaba — Espera… eso significa que no voy a tener mucho que hacer. Excepto casarme con Mikasa al final.

— ¡¿Qué?! — espetó Eren, volteándose hacia él de repente — ¡¿Por qué tienes que casarte con Mikasa?!

Tenía el ceño fruncido ahora. Armin lo observó con cautela, un poco sorprendido por el súbito cambio en su semblante.

— Eso es lo que dice en el libro — explicó pacientemente Armin — El caballero salva a la princesa y se la devuelve al príncipe. El príncipe se casa con la princesa y le paga al caballero cien mi...

— ¡No quiero tu dinero! — gritó Eren — ¡Si alguien se va a casar con Mikasa, ese seré yo!

— Bueno. Si te quieres casar con ella, ¿por qué no eres el príncipe? Yo seré el caballero — sugirió Armin.

— ¡No! ¡_Tengo_ que protegerla del dragón, ese también es _mi _deber! — insistió Eren.

— Pero entonces el príncipe…

— ¡Que se joda el príncipe! ¡Yo fui quien la salvó! — se enfureció Eren — Creo que eso significa que debería casarme con ella también, si es que quiero. Además, apuesto que Mikasa prefiere casarse con un fuerte caballero antes que con algún débil príncipe. ¡¿Cierto Mikasa?!

Se dio la vuelta, sus ojos brillantes taladraron los de Mikasa. Mikasa pareció ser tomada por sorpresa. Había estado callada todo el tiempo, cubriendo cuidadosamente sus mejillas sonrojadas con la bufanda.

— ¡Mikasa! — él le apartó un mechón de cabello de la cara, impaciente.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Eren? — preguntó ella, inclinando su cabeza para que su cabello volviera a su lugar.

— ¿Con quién prefieres casarte? ¿Conmigo o con Armin?

— Uhm — Armin tragó saliva — Realmente no creo que esa sea la pregunta aquí…

— ¡Mikasa! — Eren le tomó la mano y tiró de ella insistentemente — ¡Date prisa y decídete ahora!

Mikasa murmuró algo, pero su voz fue amortiguada por la bufanda.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Eren, inclinándose más cerca — No te escucho.

— Me quiero casar contigo, Eren — dijo en una vocecita Mikasa.

Eren no supo porqué, pero la manera en que lo dijo hizo que sus mejillas se sintieran repentinamente cálidas. Sin embargo le sonrió, contento por sus palabras.

— ¡Ves, Armin! — le disparó una enorme sonrisa a su amigo — ¡Te dije que ella me quiere!

— Está bien, entonces — suspiró Armin, aunque estaba intentando no reírse de la expresión en el rostro de Mikasa.

La niñita era generalmente estoica pero, ante las palabras de Eren, se había puesto de un rojo brillante.

— ¡Vamos a jugar ahora! — gritó Eren corriendo hacia una de las grandes rocas, arrastrando a Mikasa — Bien, Mikasa, tú espera aquí. Este es nuestro castillo. Voy a salir y cazar titanes. Mantente a salvo.

— ¿Eh? — Armin estaba confundido — Eren, no hay titanes en este cuento. Y si vas a ser el príncipe y el caballero, ¿qué haré yo?

— Puedes ser el patán que la rapta y… — Eren se calló de repente, su expresión se ensombreció.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Armin, pero Eren no contestó.

El chico rubio puso una mano en el hombro de Eren, sacudiéndolo de manera ligera — ¿Eren?

Eren lo apartó bruscamente, frunciendo el ceño.

— Es un juego estúpido de todos modos. No quiero jugar — Eren se cruzó de brazos y caminó unos cuantos metros más allá, su súbito mal humor cayó sobre él como una nube negra.

— ¿Eh? — Armin observó confundido a Eren, y luego a Mikasa, quien había vuelto a su habitual expresión en blanco.

Bajo ningún concepto podía imaginar qué había desencadenado este repentino cambio de humor, pero Eren siempre había sido así: perfectamente alegre un momento, e inexplicablemente colérico en el siguiente.

Mikasa, mientras tanto, había caminado hacia Eren.

— ¿Eren? — preguntó suavemente.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Está bien.

Armin no podía comprender qué había pasado entre ellos pero, de alguna forma, el ánimo de Eren parecía haberse aliviado ligeramente.

— ¿Todavía quieres jugar, Mikasa? — preguntó Eren.

— Me da igual — respondió ella.

— Bien — suspiró Eren, antes de caminar de vuelta hacia Armin — Ya. Juguemos. Tú eres el… eres el…

— Qué tal si nos saltamos esa parte — dijo Armin de prisa.

Armin era perceptivo para su edad. Se dio cuenta de que el repentino malestar de Eren tenía algo que ver con la idea de Mikasa siendo raptada. No estaba del todo seguro pero, fuera lo que fuera, Armin no quería alterar a Eren de nuevo.

— Simplemente saltémonos esa parte — dijo Armin — y vamos a la parte donde… uhm… ¡Oh, ya sé! ¡La parte donde te casas!

— ¿Casarme? — Eren arrugó la nariz — Pero eso será aburrido. No hay pelea, ¿o sí?

— Tú eres el que estaba tan empeñado en hacer que Mikasa se casara contigo — señaló Armin.

— Sí, lo estaba, ¿y? — Eren cruzó sus brazos, asomando el labio inferior — Ella ya dijo que lo haría. En realidad no tenemos que ir y hacerlo.

— Sí tienes que hacerlo — insistió Armin — Si no puede venir otro caballero y robártela.

Eren cayó muy fácilmente en la trampa.

— ¡Como si les fuera a permitir hacer eso! — vociferó él — Mikasa. Ven acá. ¡Nos vamos a casar!

Armin se rió por lo bajo, mientras Mikasa caminaba lentamente hacia Eren.

— ¡Bien! — gritó Eren, antes de detenerse y mirar de manera inquisitiva a Armin — ¿Qué diablos hacemos ahora?

— No estoy seguro — Armin se mordió el labio — Tienen que tomarse de la mano. Y ella se supone que debe llevar un velo sobre su rostro y tú tienes que quitarlo.

— ¿Qué es un velo? — Eren arrugó la nariz.

Mikasa estaba completamente quieta, como una estatua. Aún no decía palabra alguna.

— Es como una cosa de tela que va sobre su cabeza y rostro — explicó Armin — Y tú la tienes que deslizar encima de su cabeza.

— ¿Cómo sabes tanto? — demandó Eren.

— ¡Lo he visto! — Armin se ruborizó — ¿No has visto esas bodas que ocurren cerca de la capilla?

— Nunca les he prestado tanta atención — Eren se encogió de hombros antes de volverse a Mikasa — Eh. Mikasa.

La niñita se miró los pies, incapaz de encontrarse con sus ojos.

— ¡Mikasa! — se quejó — ¿Quieres casarte o no?

— Sí quiero — dijo Mikasa rápidamente, levantando la cabeza.

Eren la observó preocupado — ¿Estás bien? Tu cara se ve rara.

— ¡Estoy bien! — su voz era más aguda que de costumbre.

— Bueno. Como sea, Armin dice que necesitas una cosa de velo — dijo Eren, su rostro se iluminó — Oh. Esto funcionará, ¿cierto?

Él desató la bufanda y la arrojó bruscamente sobre su cabeza.

— Ahí — Eren examinó su obra, mientras Mikasa lo contemplaba desde debajo de la tela marrón con los ojos bien abiertos.

— Creo que servirá — dijo Armin — Uhm, ahora se supone que tienen que decir sus votos.

— ¿Qué son votos? — preguntó Eren.

— Los votos son cuando se dicen cosas el uno al otro, antes de casarse.

— Vaya, eso es simplemente estúpido — declaró Eren — Mikasa y yo hablamos todo el tiempo de todos modos. Este juego es tonto. Estoy aburrido. ¿Qué dices, Mikasa? Hagamos alguna otra cosa.

—…

— ¡Espera! — gritó Armin — ¡Te estás olvidado de la parte más importante!

— ¿Qué parte? — preguntó suspicazmente Eren.

— ¡Tienes que besar a la novia! — dijo Armin, sin aliento.

— ¡¿Qué?! — aulló Eren — ¡Eso es asqueroso! ¡¿De dónde se te ocurre mierda como esa?!

— Tienes que hacerlo — insistió Armin — ¡No cuenta a menos que lo hagas!

— ¡Estás mintiendo! — acusó Eren — ¿Por qué no puede contar? Mikasa, lo vas a contar, ¿cierto? ¿Aunque no te vaya a besar?

— Uhm… — Mikasa se mordió el labio, moviéndose nerviosamente con su velo-bufanda.

— Yo soy el pastor, de todas formas — arguyó Armin — Y yo digo que eso no va a contar. Ya te dejé saltarte los votos.

— Ugh, esto es molesto — Eren rodó los ojos — Vamos a jugar algo… ¡Ah!

Él jadeó y sus ojos verdes se ensancharon. Su expresión fue casi cómica cuando Mikasa lo tomó repentinamente por los hombros, con sus delicadas manitos, se inclinó y lo besó suavemente en la mejilla. Ella se alejó rápidamente después de aquello, liberándolo como si se hubiese quemado.

El rostro de Eren tomó varios matices de rojo y la miró.

— ¿Mikasa? — chilló él.

— Allí, está listo, bueno — dijo ella con calma, aunque su voz se hallaba ligeramente tensa — Armin, ya casi es hora de la cena. Eren y yo debemos volver a casa.

— Ah, bueno — dijo animado Armin — Los veré mañana. ¡Adiós!

Armin se fue. Eren aún estaba en shock, contemplando a Mikasa, y ni siquiera se despidió de Armin.

— ¿Bien? — Mikasa alcanzó vacilante la mano de Eren — ¿Vamos?

Enredó los dedos alrededor de los suyos. Él estuvo extrañamente callado en el camino de vuelta a casa, cosa que ella encontró rara. Usualmente era muy hablador.

— ¿Eren? — preguntó Mikasa.

No respondió.

— ¿Eren? — intentó de nuevo.

Él estaba mirando directo hacia adelante. Sus ojos vidriosos.

— ¡Eren! — espetó, perdiendo la paciencia y golpeándole el hombro con el suyo.

— ¡Ah! ¡¿Q-qué?! — soltó él, finalmente volviendo a mirarla.

Su mirada era clara cuando se encontró con la de ella, y Mikasa sintió como si tuviera mariposas aleteando alrededor de su estómago.

— Uhm… bueno… ¿estás… enojado conmigo? — consultó tímidamente.

Él apretujó las cejas — ¿Por qué estaría enojado contigo?

Mikasa sonrió, aliviada — No importa.

— ¿Eh?

— Vamos a casa.

* * *

— ¡Mamá! ¡Mikasa y yo nos casamos!

Carla Jaeger miró por encima de lo que estaba cocinando, alzando una ceja.

Considerando todas las cosas sin sentido que Eren tendía a parlotear, aquella era la última cosa que hubiese esperado escuchar.

— Perdón, ¿qué?

— Nos casamos — repitió Eren, dejándose caer en una silla — ¡Vaya, muero de hambre!

— ¿Ah sí? — Carla batalló con la sonrisa que se estaba formando en sus labios, volviéndose hacia Mikasa, quien se había sentado silenciosamente junto a Eren — ¿Es eso cierto, Mikasa?

— ¡Por supuesto que lo es! — gritó Eren — ¿Por qué tienes que preguntarle a ella?

— Mantén la voz baja — lo regañó Carla, y él puso mala cara.

— Sí — respondió con una vocecita Mikasa.

— Ya veo — los ojos de Carla se fruncieron y no dijo nada más.

Se ocupó de preparar la cena, aguantando las ganas de tomar a Eren y pellizcarle las mejillitas regordetas. Su hijo tendía a portarse mal, pero tenía momentos en los cuales era absolutamente adorable. Mikasa era así, la niñita no era más que un ángel.

_Es bueno que la encontraras, Eren. Si realmente te quieres casar con ella cuando crezcas, cuídala bien hasta entonces… aunque como se trata de Mikasa, probablemente debería decirle a ella eso sobre ti…_

_La chica tiene un rostro bonito. Le he estado diciendo a Grisha que se va a convertir en una verdadera belleza. Vamos a tener que estar pendientes de ella, Eren debería estarlo también. Estoy segura que un montón de chicos del pueblo van a empezar a perseguirla de aquí a unos años._

_Sin embargo, me pregunto qué dirían los ciudadanos sobre una boda, ya que ambos crecieron bajo el mismo techo. Aunque no debería ser un problema, ella es adoptada después de todo. ¡Me encantaría ir a otra boda! Nunca pensé que Eren fuera siquiera del tipo que se interesaba en chicas, pero supongo que esto siempre fue diferente en relación a Mikasa. Se vería tan linda en mi antiguo vestido de novia, si es que quisiera usarlo… con una complexión y cabello como ese…_

La voz de Mikasa la sacó de sus pensamientos. Carla sacudió la cabeza antes de voltearse.

_¡No puedo estar pensando sobre aquello ahora! ¡Sólo tienen nueve años! Muchas cosas pueden cambiar en los próximos años…_

— ¿Sí, Mikasa?

— Me estaba preguntando algo — murmuró Mikasa — Hace algún tiempo. Nadie me lo ha dicho.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?

Carla Jaeger casi se desmayó por la pregunta. Eren, no obstante, pareció interesado e inmediatamente abandonó su posición desplomada sobre la mesa.

— ¡Ooh, sí! — los ojos de Eren destellaron — ¡Yo también quiero saber, mamá! ¿Cómo se hacen?

Carla sonrió para sí misma, melancólicamente.

_Andan sobre ruedas hoy. Primero Eren con todo su parloteo sobre matrimonio, y ahora Mikasa quiere saber cómo se hacen los bebés. Al menos esto significa que probablemente viviré lo suficiente para ver a mis nietos…_

* * *

**N/T: bueno, lo del final fue un poco… snif :c**

**Lamento la tardanza. La semana anterior estuve bastante ocupada y no alcancé a terminar de arreglar la traducción del capítulo. Recién ahora, que ando ultra ansiosa esperando el capítulo 51 del manga, pude revisar lo que me faltaba.**

**Espero sus comentarios sobre este segundo oneshot :3 (o capítulo), ¡que es uno de mis favoritos! Siempre me da risa la parte en que Eren desea ser un príncipe-caballero y deja a Armin prácticamente fuera del juego... por querer ser él quien se case con Mikasa xD ¡Es tan tierno!**

**Nos leemos en la próxima traducción ;D **

**¡No sean flojos y tómense un minuto para dejar un review!**


	3. Comfort

**Escrito por HighQueen**

**Traducido por Bl0ndieBtch**

_**Notas de HighQueen:** Gracias a todos por los reviews. Fue maravilloso leerlos. Este capítulo no está basado en una sugerencia. Tuve que escribirlo después de ver el episodio 22, así que tiene lugar luego de eso. El equipo del anime claramente shipea a Mikasa y Eren. Ese episodio me hizo llorar como una bebé, pero también me dio muchos sentimientos. Especialmente la escena en que Mikasa toma la mano de Eren y él la deja. Noté cómo uno de sus brazos estaba cubriendo su rostro – podría haberlo hecho con ambos brazos, pero no lo hizo. Esto implica que él le estaba permitiendo deliberadamente tomar su mano. Vamos equipo del anime! Lo juro, lo vi y mi corazón simplemente... sí. Así que escribí esto._

_Espero que lo disfruten. Por favor dejen review. No puedo expresar lo feliz que me hacen todas sus cariñosas palabras!_

* * *

**Comfort**

_**Confort**_

* * *

— ¡¿La Titán Hembra?! — los ojos verdes de Eren brillaban con temor, su voz en pánico mientras la miraba, suplicando desesperado por respuestas.

— Huyó.

— ¡¿Qué hay de la misión?! Todos…

— Falló — su voz era como una piedra, aunque su expresión era suave. Eren sintió que le picaban los ojos.

Miró hacia abajo, tomando la capa verde oscura que había sido puesta sobre él.

— Esto… ¿fuiste tú, quien me salvó otra vez? — preguntó y se le formó un bulto en la garganta. Se encontró a sí mismo incapaz de mirarla a los ojos justo en ese instante.

Mikasa agarró su bufanda, pero no contestó.

— Estamos cerca de la muralla — dijo luego de un momento, y algo en su voz le dijo que no estaba lista para decir nada más.

* * *

El interior de la Muralla María estaba casi tan brutal como había estado el exterior. Pese a que no habían Titanes, habían humanos lanzando acusaciones, ataques verbales e insultos.

Eren oyó por casualidad al padre de Petra hablando con Levi. Por las palabras del hombre, casi sonó como si Petra y el capitán hubiesen sido amantes, algo de lo que Eren nunca se dio cuenta, debido a que no pensó que el capitán fuese capaz de ese tipo de cosas… pero luego se percató de que en realidad no sabía nada sobre la vida personal de éste en absoluto.

Delante de ellos, Erwin estaba siendo bombardeado con insultos y palabras hirientes, sin embargo el hombre permaneció completamente en silencio, sin replicarle siquiera a una persona. Eren apretó los dientes, cayendo contra la almohada improvisada. Estaba temblando por completo, intentando aguantarse las lágrimas.

La mano de Mikasa encontró la suya, la piel de ella cálida y suave contra la de él. Eren no la alejó. Lo confortó, además era demasiado que manejar para él en su estado emocional actual. La _represa_ se rompió y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir. El cuerpo se le sacudía con los sollozos, y alzó su brazo izquierdo para cubrirse los ojos, sin embargo no removió su mano derecha del agarre de Mikasa.

Algunos momentos más tarde, ella le apretó la mano… tan dulcemente, tan suavemente. Eren sintió que el corazón se le empuñaba, y enredó sus dedos alrededor de los de ella.

Mikasa se mantuvo a su lado incluso cuando se bajaron de la carreta. Por una vez, Eren se sintió extremadamente agradecido por su presencia. La mano de ella aún estaba tomando la suya, y él no se molestó en quitarla. Se sentía deprimido, vacío por dentro.

Sus compañeros estaban muertos. La misión había fallado. Todo era su culpa.

* * *

La cena de aquella noche fue un duelo sombrío y silencioso. En el momento que finalizó, Eren se dirigió directo a su cuarto – había sido ubicado en las mazmorras, de nuevo. Tenían una noche de descanso antes de empezar con la segunda parte de la operación mañana. Sería entonces cuando tendrían que lidiar con las consecuencias de la desastrosa expedición.

No estuvo del todo sorprendido cuando Mikasa lo siguió. Más o menos esperaba que lo hiciera. Caminaron en completo silencio a través del corredor. Mantuvo la puerta abierta para ella y, una vez estuvieron juntos adentro, él se lanzó a la cama, rodando hasta quedar acostado de espaldas.

Contempló el techo, sin decir ninguna palabra. Silente, Mikasa se posó en el borde de la cama. Su mano acarició la de él otra vez.

— ¿Estás preparado para mañana? — preguntó suavemente.

— No — dijo llanamente Eren.

Ella cerró la mano sobre la suya y, una vez más, Eren sintió sus ojos arder. Se removió para hacerle espacio mientras que ella se tendía en la cama junto a él. Era una cama pequeña; sus hombros se rozaban.

— No habíamos… hecho esto desde que éramos niños — susurró Mikasa.

Él sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a caer, y no respondió.

Lo sintió estremecerse contra ella.

— Es mi culpa… — dijo con suavidad entre sollozos — El escuadrón del capitán Levi… los otros… esto es todo…

Se quebró entonces, incapaz de continuar.

— Eren…

Mikasa se volteó ligeramente para quedar de frente, y llegó a él con una mano. Ella ahuecó su rostro con ternura, limpiándole las lágrimas con el pulgar.

— Todo estará bien — dijo con dulzura.

Presionó la cabeza de él en su cuello, abrazándolo así mientras lloraba. Las lágrimas corrieron abajo por su cuello. Le mojaron la camiseta, pero a Mikasa no le importó.

Eren finalmente se alejó y se volvió hacia ella, los ojos llorosos encontrándose con los suyos oscuros. Ella lo estaba contemplando de una manera tan tierna… que él no podía soportarlo.

— Gra-gracias — dijo finalmente.

— No tienes que agradecérmelo, Eren — tenía la mano sobre su mejilla otra vez.

Eren quería decirle más, mucho más. Pero no lo hizo. Habían demasiadas cosas que decir, y él ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar.

En vez de eso, puso su mano sobre la de ella, sobre la que estaba en su mejilla. Ella se movió más cerca, y él se inclinó en su dirección. Sus narices se rozaron por un momento, y el contacto le envió un hormigueo electrizante por la espalda. Su cabello le estaba haciendo cosquillas en la cara, y Eren se distanció un poco.

— Espero que todo vaya bien mañana — dijo lentamente Mikasa — De otro modo, quién sabe cuándo podremos estar así de nuevo.

— No digas eso — dijo él con aspereza, sus ojos turquesa brillando a la tenue luz de las velas.

Pero él sabía la verdad de sus palabras. Puesto que la misión falló y no fueron capaces de capturar a la Titán Hembra – Erwin sería retenido por la Policía Militar. Y aquello significaba que él podría ser entregado también. El pensamiento hizo que la sangre le corriera fría.

Mikasa parecía sentir su desazón.

— No te preocupes — le dijo ella — Incluso… incluso si no resulta bien. Te protegeré. No los dejaré ponerte una mano encima.

— Mikasa… — respiró él.

Le tomó una mano entre las dos suyas, y la llevó hacia sus labios. Los ojos de Mikasa se abrieron de par en par y un rubor coloreó sus mejillas mientras él le besaba los dedos, uno por uno.

— E-Eren… — se estremeció contra él.

— No quiero hablar sobre eso — dijo. Mikasa sintió un escalofrío al percibir el cálido aliento sobre sus dedos. Su corazón estaba latiendo salvaje… Eren jamás había demostrado esa clase de afecto con ella antes.

Eren se preguntó vagamente qué era lo que Levi estaba haciendo. Se preguntó si Levi y Petra fueron parecidos a lo que él y Mikasa eran en aquellos instantes. El pensamiento hizo que le doliera el corazón.

En todo caso, la última misión lo había hecho espantosamente consciente de la mortalidad. Un segundo, e incluso los soldados más hábiles podían desaparecer, un instante, y su completa existencia se extinguía.

Eren nunca se había molestado en pensar en eso antes, pero se dio cuenta de ello entonces, de que Mikasa tampoco era invencible. El escuadrón completo de Levi había sido aniquilado por un Titán.

El estómago le cayó abruptamente en picada ante el pensamiento. No podía soportar pensar en ello. Buscando más de su confort, más de su tacto… una prueba de que al menos ella todavía estaba a su lado… envolvió los brazos a su alrededor y la atrajo hacia él.

Mikasa jadeó mientras los brazos de Eren la rodeaban. Era cálido, y podía percibir el latido del corazón de él contra su pecho.

Él se separó tras un momento, y se miraron a los ojos el uno al otro. Algo había cambiado entonces, y ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de qué era. El corazón de Mikasa martilleaba con locura bajo la mirada de Eren. Había algo intenso en sus ojos, algo que no podía reconocer entre las turbulentas emociones escritas allí.

Él se inclinó, presionando su frente contra la de ella. Los ojos de Mikasa se cerraron. Estaba contenta de ser abrazada así por él, experimentando una intimidad maravillosa. No estaba del todo segura dónde había empezado… lo había iniciado ella misma, pero no se había esperado tal potente respuesta de parte de Eren.

El corazón le dio un brinco cuando sintió que sus labios presionaban dubitativos y suavemente contra los de ella.

Era un beso tierno. Podía sentir la humedad de las pestañas, las lágrimas de él contra su mejilla, fluyendo abajo hacia sus labios conectados. Podía sentir la salinidad, junto con el único sabor a _él_, a Eren. Sus labios eran gentiles, pero gradualmente se tornaron insistentes, y una de sus manos se movió arriba a su cabeza, sus dedos viajando a través del cabello de ella.

Mikasa pensó que el corazón le explotaría por la emoción, mientras lo besaba de vuelta. Él se alejó de repente y ella gimió por la pérdida de contacto, pero éste empezó a dejar besos suaves en su piel, su frente, sus párpados, sus mejillas. Era como un sueño para ella, y Mikasa lo apretó fuertemente.

Se preguntó si es que él había sabido acerca de sus sentimientos, todo este tiempo. Quiso preguntarle, pero temió que si lo hacía, él dejaría de besarla para contestar. Así que no dijo nada. Eren se detuvo, eventualmente, apartándose de ella.

Sus ojos estaban bordeados con rojo y aquello tiró de las fibras de su corazón.

— Lo siento — dijo él tranquilamente, tras un momento — No debería haberlo hecho. Yo sólo necesitaba…

— No — ella presionó un dedo en sus labios, silenciándolo — Está bien. Estoy contenta. Siempre quise… yo… yo siempre me sentí de esta forma sobre ti.

— Hm — Eren rodó contra su espalda nuevamente. Mikasa lo abrazó, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. La mano de él acarició su cabello.

— Tú… tú eres la persona más importante en el mundo para mí, Eren — Mikasa sintió que la voz se le quebraba — Todo lo que quiero es estar a tu lado. Yo… yo pensé que quizá me considerabas una molestia… como una hermana molesta…

— Nunca te he considerado mi hermana — la cortó él, y Mikasa sintió que la hinchaba la esperanza.

— ¿E-en serio?

— Jamás. Ni desde el día en que te conocí. Yo siempre pensé que _tú _me tratabas como si fuera tu hermano pequeño o algo. Es por eso que siempre me enojo.

Lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos de Mikasa, mientras que en esta ocasión se inclinaba, dejando que sus labios se fundieran juntos.

— ¿Puedo… puedo quedarme aquí? — preguntó sin aliento, cuando se separaron — ¿Contigo? Sólo por esta noche.

Él puso un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de Mikasa y la besó en la frente.

Mikasa lo tomó como un sí, y se acomodó contra su pecho mientras él continuaba acariciando su cabello.

* * *

**.**

**Notas de traductora: muchas gracias a todas esas personas que se toman un minuto para dejar review, ya que traducir implica tiempo y esfuerzo para hacer que todo quede lo más coherente y fiel posible al escrito original. Agradezco a quienes valoran eso ;D**

**Los invito a pasar por mi perfil y leer el precioso poema "Mikasa" de _deathmakesapoet_ que traduje hace poco más de una semana :)**

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios aquí abajo, se aprecian bastante, y agregar la historia a sus favoritos o al follow si es que les gusta y desean estar atentos a las actualizaciones.**

**Un abrazo!**

**Bl0ndieBtch**


End file.
